


С юга на север и обратно. История одного путешествия.

by yovin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yovin/pseuds/yovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>а если бы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	С юга на север и обратно. История одного путешествия.

Ничто в мире не происходит случайно. Человек знал это. Вера в Красного Бога и завещанное им учение помогали человеку укрепиться в этом знании. Оно облегчало жизнь: дышать, есть и убивать проще, когда известно, что таково предначертание судьбы. Легко закрывать мертвецу глаза, если убедить себя, что эта, очередная смерть – часть общего божественного плана. Легко не бояться собственной смерти – она закономерна и неотвратима, ведь ее посылает Красный Бог. Да, человеку жилось просто.  
Но однажды простоте и логичности бытия пришел конец. Человеку было названо имя – одно из многих, еще одно в бесконечный список дани Красному Богу. Человек помнил все имена «своих» мертвецов. В храме говорили, что безликим положено забывать имена, но человек помнил. Лица легко стирались из памяти, но имена оставались. Они не беспокоили человека, и сон его был всегда спокоен, хотя и чуток, и не тревожим призраками прошлого. Это имя было знакомо человеку. Такое иногда случалось, и он без колебаний приносил дар смерти, обрывая судьбы людей, которые его когда-то знали. Однако это имя было другим. В памяти человека имени соответствовало лицо – бледное, вытянутое, с большими серыми глазами. Некрасивое лицо. Женское лицо. По дороге на Север человек пытался заставить это лицо уплыть в серый туман вместе с сотнями других лиц, старых и юных, мужских и женских, черных и бледных, меднокожих и желтоватых. Лицо не уходило.  
В лесу у замка было холодно. Человека учили не бояться ни холода, ни огня, учили легко переносить смену погоды, пищи, обстановки. Человека учили, но сейчас ему все равно было неуютно. Он смахнул с рукава снежинки. Рука покрепче перехватила кинжал. Порой в списках заказов значилось оружие, которым требовалась собрать жатву для Красного Бога, но в этот раз никаких предписаний не было. Яд, отравленный дротик, несчастный случай на охоте – какая разница? Но в этот раз разница была. Человек выбрал кинжал и личную встречу.   
Темнело, но человек видел в темноте не хуже кошки, и смог разглядеть сквозь снежную мглу приближавшуюся фигуру. Мгновенье – и он бросился вперед. Фигура сопротивлялась (или это он позволил ей сопротивляться?), и, несмотря на многолетнюю выучку, человеку было трудно удерживать бьющееся в его руках тело. Наконец жертва была прижата к стволу дерева, кинжал – у открытой полоски коже на шее между мехами. Все - тело, закутанное в меха, длинные волосы, даже запах - были незнакомы человеку и безразличны ему. Они принадлежали лишь новому безгласому имени в длинном списке. В жертву Богу Смерти приносились без сожаленья и более красивые лица и тела. Но глаза – вот что беспокоило человека. Лицо изменилось, но серые глаза были такими же, как много лет назад. Тревожные глаза. Красивые глаза. Глаза убийцы. Человеку не хотелось их закрывать. Жертва уже не вырывалась и в упор смотрела на безликого. Ее губы раскрылись, и в морозном воздухе из маленького облачка пара появилось давно забытое имя. Человек медленно опустил кинжал и сделал шаг назад, впервые позволив снегу хрустнуть под сапогами. Некоторое время он и лицо из списка молча смотрели друг на друга, так что в лесу было слышно, как где-то далеко тихо и тоскливо воют волки. Человек повернулся и медленно пошел прочь, чувствуя, что фигура у дерева смотрит ему в спину.  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем человек добрался до моря. На берегу его встретил привычный запах соли и прохладный ветер. Человеку было хорошо и приятно. Он знал, что ничто в мире не происходит случайно, и это знание успокаивало его. Он знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть нарушенную им гармонию в мир Красного Бога. Человек улыбнулся и тихо прошептал забытое имя. «Якен Хгар» – повторил, шелестя, прибой. А потом человек перерезал себе горло.


End file.
